Dragon Ball: Retribution
This story is of what happended between the creation of the first Super Saiyan. This is a battle of it's creators, one, turned to the bad side. ''The Savior sat in space, watching. Chaos was unknown to Savior knowing of his betrayal. Chaos stood silent. He turned to Savior, and launched out at him. Savior stepped away silent, releasing a large guided Ki blast. He sent it at Chaos, Chaos merely dodging. He then sent it back out Chaos's back, slamming him forward and into himself. Savior kicked Chaos into the air, flashing above him. He slammed two Full Power Ki Blasts into Chaos, then punched him downwards. Chaos slammed through space, and recovered in seconds. He flicked one finger up, forming a small Crusher Ball, the color of Syris's (If you've read my other stories) and launched it out at Savior. Savior flicked a finger, taking control of the Crusher Ball. He smiled, channeling his Ki. It formed a bit smaller, and more powerful. He threw the smaller ball at Chaos, flinging it through his armor. His armor shattered, Chaos descending to a small planet called Earth. He flicked his Ki, descending into his most powerful form. Savior landed a bit far from the area, sending into his travel gear. He sheathed his sword, and walked on. He stopped, sensing a large Power Level. "Brother." He said, jogging off to the distance. Savior launched into the air from jogging, and shot off at Chaos. Chaos sensed him comeing, charging a Crusher Ball. He released it as The Savior came into view. It slammed into him, sending him onto the ground, injured slightly. '' ''Chaos watched as he got up, Savior making his move. He flickered behind Chaos, not knowing exactly where he was. Chaos looked around, then swung his arm backwards, sending Savior flying away. Savior sent out once more, releasing rapid Ki Blasts. Ground around them rattled, Chaos stepping forward from the blasts. "Alright. Hand to hand. Enough of your stupid tricks." Chaos said, flickering infront of Savior. Savior smiled, flicking into his second form, the most powerful. They both rapidly kicked, countering and countering. Savior released a swing kick into the neck, Chaos grunted, grabbing his foot as it came. He twisted it backwards, and threw it torwards him. Savior had had enough, charging his Ki. He sent his two hands out to the side, releasing a large Ki Wave. It sent from his hands, and slammed into Chaos. Chaos slid acrost the ground, tumbling and rolling. He stepped up, releasing a few Ki Blasts. Savior, not surpised, sent out an Energy Shield to deflect the Ki Blasts. They went back at Chaos, ramming into him, and also sent him onto the ground. Chaos smiled, forming a Devastating Ki Ball of Death. (Another one of my horrid humors). '' ''He charged his Ki, sending it out at Savior. It slammed into Savior, ultimately finishing him. Chaos absorbed the dark energy ceased from Savior's dead body, forming another, more powerful form of him. This was his child; The Original Super Saiyan. A mere Saiyan, but one of great power. Twelve thousand years later, this Saiyan dies of its own power. Saiyans still speak of its power today. '' Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting